Dragon's Den
by slasheddream
Summary: Drabble collection to be . Mostly Masa/Yuki I guess.
1. Spirited

_Posting this prematurely as a birthday present to myself (?). I need an incentive to get working again xD _

_This is the first in a collection of drabbles I'm working on. Right now what I've got planned are mostly scenes I had in mind when I was writing _ALiE_ and _FC,_ but couldn't fit in. I'm also open to requests though. _

_.  
_

**-Spirited-**

"DARGH!" Yukimura flinched and ducked his head. A large bat fluttered on above his hair unperpetuped, then vanished back into the dark it had come out of.

The ride went on slowly through the black tunnel. Somewhere in the distance red eyes blinked once and disapeared again.

"Did you see that?," the teenager whispered in awe, pointing into the shadows. "Show yourself!" He called out a little louder, trying to hide the tremor in his voice.

"Huh? What?" Masamune didn't sound like he'd been paying attention to their surroundings at all. He considered the creature next to him far more interesting than anything he could possibly encounter in here.

"There were some really creepy - AHH", Yukimura let out a surprised squeal as they turned a corner suddenly and the face of a ghost laughed at him from out of nowhere.

"Those things aren't real, you know...," his friend chuckled.

"Are you sure?" The younger looked at him out of big round and innocent eyes that made Masamune want to answer 'Why, yes, of course Santa is real!'. He just couldn't win against Yukimura's most lethal weapon also known as the puppy eyes of doom.

"Ghosts don't exist," he affirmed. "These are all..." He never got further than that, because a very cheap looking imitation of a ghost chose exactly that moment to jump from the ceiling and almost all the way into the other teens lap, who gave a shriek, clutched his hands around Masamune's arm so hard it almost hurt and held on for dear life.

The older teen raised an eyebrow at the sudden action, but didn't shake his friend off.

"On another thought. Maybe they are real."

Yukimura's reaction was to edge still a little closer to him.

Masamune smirked.

Maybe visiting the haunted house hadn't been the lamest idea of the day, after all.


	2. Surprised

**-Surprised-**

Masamune flicked his cell phone open and glanced at the display shortly before shutting it again. He'd been waiting in front of the entrance to the city park for a good while now and all the little kids and lovey dovey couple walking past him were starting to piss him off. It wasn't like Yukimura to keep him waiting and he didn't like it.

His boyfriend hadn't even texted or tried to call him. It made him wonder. Maybe Yukimura had run into a fight on his way? He ran a hand through his hair and huffed in irritation at the thought. He'd crush anyone who dared pick a fight with _his_ boyfriend.

He opened his cell phone up again and took another quick look at the time. He was about to dial Yukimura's number when a shout distracted him.

"MASAMUNE-DONO!" He turned his head left to see a familiar hot-head come racing up the pavement towards him, clutching some kind of box in his arms.

"Oy, Yukimura!", Masamune returned the strange greeting and put his cell phone away while the other came to stand in front of him. He breaths were coming rapidly and he looked a little flushed. Masamune wondered if he'd run the whole way from his home, he wouldn't have put it past him.

"Why the hell are you so-" He was interrupted by a short bow from Yukimura. As the other lowered his head he could see that there were sprinkles of flour in his hair. Maybe he was delayed because he'd finally succumbed to his darkest desires and plundered a bakery? "I am honestly sorry for making you wait!" Yukimura put his box on the ground while speaking.

Masamune eyed the curious object for a second before his hyperactive boyfriend suprised him by practially jumping him and throwing his arms around him. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY MASAMUNE-DONO!" What the...the one-eyed teen was so caught off guard that for a second he didn't know how to respond.

"I told you to drop the honorific," was all he could think of from the top of his mind, before he tentatively returned the hug. All the anger he'd felt at the younger's lateness a second ago was blown away. "I didn't think you knew..." Yukimura grinned at him. "Kojuurou told me." Oh, that was typical, but Masamune couldn't find it in him to be irritated at his caretaker.

"I tried to make cake," his boyfriend explained, "but I don't think it turned out very well!" So that was it? Masamune chuckled. "Don't worry," he reassured the other. He didn't like cake all that much to begin with. "I think I know a good substitute," he said capturing Yukimura's eyes with his own. He leaned forward a little and caught his boyfriend's lips in a deep kiss.

Yes, definitely tasted better than any sort of cake ever could.


End file.
